This invention relates to a spacer of plastic for securing two plate-shaped components together in spaced relationship with means for adjusting the spacing between them.
A spacer of this kind is often used in the manufacture of motor vehicles. For example, it is often used to secure panelling to the door, where a large variation between the metal frame and the panelling components can be encountered. This spacer is, however, only intended to ensure the desired spacing between the two components; the securing of the parts to one another being done by other means.
However, in certain situations, such as for example when securing a radiator grill to a fixed frame, it would be advantageous if the grill resting on the supporting head of the spacer could be fastened directly to the spacer. Unfortunately, this is not possible in the case of known spacers.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a spacer such that after the spacing between the components has been adjusted, it will be possible to fasten or screw the supported component directly to the spacer.